


Still Handsome

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexuality, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crushes, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Secret Crush, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tonks--who wants Remus to know how loved he is by whoever--talks to him about Sirius Black.Oneshot/drabble





	Still Handsome

Tonks watched Remus with a small smirk. She saw him watching Sirius Black. And finally she just had to speak up and say something. 

"He’s still handsome, isn’t he? After all those years in Azkaban."

Handsome might not be the immediate word she'd use. His face was gaunt and his eyes were a lot more distrustful and scared than she was used to seeing on her older cousin. His dark hair looked brittle, and while he had always had facial hair since around his sixth year at Hogwarts, now his chin and neck were patchy and scratchy. But...it was still him. And he broke the hearts of those who loved him. 

Remus glanced at her. "I suppose you have fallen in love with him, then?"

Uh...he was her cousin, wait a moment. 

He turned back to look at him then. "...well, get in line, ma'am."

Tonks smiled more to herself now. "I knew it."

 


End file.
